All Boy School
by Lexy4KagInu
Summary: Kagome dresses like a guy to get into an all-boy school and save her twin brother's reputation as an athlete. But how will she be able to resist falling in love with her dreamy roommate?
1. The Higurashi Twins

**All Boy School**

**Chapter 1**

_**Summary:** Kagome dresses like a guy to get into an all-boy school and save her twin brother's reputation as an athlete. But how will she be able to resist falling in love with her dreamy roommate?_

**_Diclaimer: _**I don't own Inuyasha... sadly.

-x-

Souta Higurashi is the record holder of his track team at West Tokyo High. (I'm not sure if it's a real school...) His best record was running the school's track 4 times (1 mile) in 4 and a half minutes. No other boy at the school -even in history- ever reached that time. Souta trained to run since he was six years old. He used to jog around lakes with his dad, sister, and sometimes his dog.

He even has nicknames that have to do with speed like "Dash," and some corny ones like "The Blur." But despite his athletic abilities, there was even more greatness to him. Like the fact that he was probably the most handsome kid in his school, but had a girfriend name Hitomi. To other girls dissapointment. He was tan and tall, about 6' 2, muscular and had deep chocolate eyes. His short, wavey hair and great smile gave him a very friendly, open appearance.

Personality wise, he was kind of messy. Clothes laying around his room. He also had very strange eating habits despite the great shape his body was in. He was friendly, of course, but had a temper when it came to certain situations. He was pretty smart, a C or B average student and a very social person. If he wasn't at a track meet, he was somewhere downtown hanging out with his friends or on a date with his girlfriend. Everyone would expect someone so tough and popular to have a rival, but Souta's rival was his own flesh in blood.

He had a sister named Kagome. A _Twin_ sister. Everyone knew they were twins from the door because Kagome was also the prettiest girl in school. Her lap record was better then Souta's by 34 seconds. Like Souta, she has a good sense of humor and likes to party but almost never has time for it. Her and Souta are both 17, Juniors, on the track team and the most popular kids in school. But they are _very_ different.

Kagome never trained like Souta has but she was on the track team as well. She runs so fast its hard to see her facial expression but she was in shape because she was a busy-body. Always doing schoolwork or helping out around the house. Ever since her and Souta's father passed away, money has been hard for her family so she has two jobs. She babysits for her neightbor whenever she's needed -which is about 2 or 3 times a week. Every Sunday she gets paid to help out around her grandfather's shrine. She pays bills and has an extensive list of chores that she gives herself. She was a sweet heart, doing everything for everyone. She cleans _eveything._

Unlike Souta's tan skin, she's pale, short and slender. She has extremely long raven hair and Souta's eyes. They're told they look exactly alike in the face despite Kagome's feminine features like her fuller lips and higher cheekbones. She's younger than Souta by 6 and a half minutes.

Kagome and Souta always got along just fine and supported each other, even though Souta was jealous of Kagome's abilities. They really only argued when Kagome was cleaning his room. She would make a comment if she found dirty socks or underwear laying around like the neat-freak she was. She was an A average student, always reading and studying. She was always a kind person, only slipping up if someone messed with her or someone close to her. If someone mention being racist, she'd snap in a second.

But if anything, Souta was the over-protective one. With his competetive attitude, he never was willing to give up. Souta often challenged her to weight lifting and boxing. He always beat her at those things but he never outran her.

Not once.

-x-

Souta woke up to the pounding on his bedroom door. He kept blinking to force his eyes to adjust to the light. Once he could keep them open, he slid out of bed and lazily pulled up his covers, his way of making his bed.

"Souta, get up! It's almost seven-thirty!" his mother yelled from the other side of the door. He rolled his eyes and pulled over his green t-shirt. He quickly rubbed on deordorant and pulled on his jean shorts. He was glad summer would arrive soon. Warm weather meant more practice for out running Kagome.

He quickly ran his brush through his wavey skater-like hairdo and ran downstairs to get socks and shoes out of the laundry room. As soon as he left his room, his school sneakers and a pair of socks were neatly placed by his door. He smiled at Kagome's OCD for being clean. He called it _Obsessive __**Cleaning**__ disorder._

He put on his socks and shoes and ran downstairs to find Kagome -already dressed for school- cooking waffles in the toaster. She quickly buttered two and put them on a plate then handed them to him.

"Good morning." she said quietly.

"What's up?" he said casually. He tried to resist the urge to ruffle her hair, something he always did to her as a morning greeting but saw that her hair was neatly clipped into a chignon.

"The sky." she answered smiling lightly now.

"Do you have a lame sarcastic joking disorder too?"

She laughed. "No, I don't have any disorders." she placed a cup of milk in front of him.

"Liar." he muttered as he took a sip. "OCD!" he sang into the air in a high-pitched girl voice. Kagome nearly dropped her waffle and burst out laughing.

"You're so stupid." she giggled. Souta beamed at her.

Their mother walked in then, hair curlers still in har tangled hair, robe not tied and cigarette hanging from her lip. "Kagome, Mrs. Uchida needs you to babysit Shippo today after your track meet. Only for an hour. She's grocery shopping." she said grabbing her coat of a hanger.

"What's the rush, Mom?" Souta raised a brow.

"I'm late to take Step Brothers back to Block Buster and I have to pay a couple bills. You two better be at school when I get back."

"Mom, It's seven-thirty-four. Calm down." Kagome cooed as she unplugged the toaster. "Are you seriously gonna go out in public like that?"

"I have a lot to do this morning and I'm in a rush." she yanked open the front door. "Kagome, go straight to Mrs. Uchida's. Souta, if I'm not home when you get here, call my cell. I should only be out til two-thirty but I might come home late. Love you." she slammed the door shut before they could say anything else.

Souta whistled low, "Mom really needs to start dating again."

Kagome glared at him. "Souta, it's hard to get over the death of someone you were married to for 17 years."

"I know but still. If she starts dating, the new guy will take her mind off Daddy."

Kagome grimaced. "You say that like you didn't like Daddy."

"I loved him but he died 3 months ago. She should be over him by now."

"Three months will never make up for 17 years." Kagome whispered dangerously. She hated when people brought up her father. He died in a car accident 3 months earlier. Souta turned in his chair silently.

-x-

Kagome backed her white Volvo in the student parking. Her and Souta both had their sports mesh bags for track after school, along with their school books. Because they were brother and sister, they weren't exactly supposed to have classes together but they had Science and Gym together.

West Tokyo High wasn't as big as Tokyo University but it had a population of approximately 5,000 students. Souta met up with Hitamoi by her locker, while Kagome met up her friends, Kohaku and Sango, who were also twins with Sango being the oldests by 3 minutes. Kagome and Kohaku used to date, but it didn't exactly work out for them since Sango and Souta always butted into their moments.

Sango was in all of Kagome's classes, Kohaku was in her Reading and English classes.

At lunch, they shared a huge table with Kagome, Souta, Sango, Kohaku, Hitomi, Yuka, Eria, Ayumi, Ayame and Bankotsu, who was the quarterback on the football team and had a huge crush on Kagome.

They met up for lunch every day, not having to go to class until the bell rung 45 minutes later. Lunch usually was quick, everyone talked about the same things. Souta and Kagome went on about the track team, the girls gossiped, and Bankotsu and Kohaku talked about guys things.

About 2 mintues before the bell rang, Kagome and Sango left to their next class, Calculus. They walked in and took their seats next to each other in the back of the room.

"You know, Coach said he wanted to talk to us about something important today at the track meet. I wonder what it is." Sango said. The bell for the class to start didn't ring yet and the teacher wasn't in the room so everyone was just talking.

"I'll bet it's just another school that wants to compete with the fastest students here." Kagome snorted. "Nothing special."

"But if it was another competition he would've told us then."

"So?"

"So maybe it _is_ something worth anticipating." Sango spit out impatiently. Kagome usually wasn't this hard to impress.

"Yeah but I'll doubt it's a competition. He seriously could've told us if that was the case. Maybe he finally proposed to that girl her talks about so much and she said yes."

"True..." Sango muttered. "But he sounded _really _excited about it."

"Who honestly wouldn't be excited about getting married?" Kagoime mused. "I know I would and you know damn well that you would be excited too if someone you were dating for six and half years proposed to you."

"Yes I would." she smiled cheekily. "And I'd say yes." Kagome rolled her eyes but tried to hide a smirk.

"I probably would too... depending on what the guy looked like and his personality,"

"And what would they be?" Sango pressed, she loved talking about boys.

"Tall and handsome, athletic and has a good sense of humor but knows how to open up to his feminine side. Sensitive and caring, but not big on flirting." she paused, "No womanizers."

"Womanizers are sexy," Sango giggled.

"Yes but they don't know how to keep in a relationship without cheating. And all they care about is sex."

"Kagome, you're too picky."

"I'm sorry I have a type." Kagome frowned deeply and looked away, trying to let it drop.

"I still can't believe you and Kohaku broke up, ya know? You could've got married and became my step-sister!"

"You mean sister-in-law." Kagome rolled her eyes, trying to ignore her. "And no. It wasn't like that. He said it was weird for him to date his sister's best friend."

"I don't see how," Sango refused to let the subject go, "lots of guy do it. Kohaku is too much of a gentleman."

"I think it's a good thing. Our relationship ruined our friendship."

"I think it improved it."

Kagome's eyes narrowed at her. "Kohaku isn't exactly my type and I'd much rather be his friend than his _flunky_." she spit out, aggravated.

**A/N: Where I live, a "Flunky" is a female follower.**

"Chill out, would ya?"

"Then stop talking about him to me." Kagome said through her teeth, trying not to attack her friend.

Sango's eyes widened for a moment at the anger in Kagome's tone, "Okay... How about we talk about Bankotsu instead. Everybody in school knows he likes you. He never once checked out one of those slutty cheerleaders."

Kagome tried her best not to slam her fist on the desk... or Sango's mouth.

Class started then. Kagome tried her best to get Sango to stop talking about boys and gym and anything related to what the coach wanted to speak to them about at the track meet. But mainly boys.

When the bell finally rang, Kagome jumped out of her seat and speed walked to the door before Sango could say another word to her. Sango was her best friend and all, but if she brought up one simple topic, Sango wouldn't shut the hell up about it.

Kagome raced to her locker to get her gym clothes and headed towards the girls locker room to get changed. Sango and Ayame were already down there so she assumed Kohaku and Souta were already in the boys locker room getting changed -or already changed.

The girls quickly pulled on the uniforms -white t-shirt and black sweatpants or shorts- and about half of the students -mainly boys- were already there.

They were playing basketball for about 15 minutes when the coach blew his whistle and everyone lined up. He was a big bald man with piercing green eyes and a thick muscles along his whole body.

He looked around for a moment before speaking, "I told you last week that I had special news and I actually have a special offer for our top track students. You know who you are." he glanced at Kagome and Souta for a brief moment. "So I hope everyone is here. The end of the school year is near and my best runners have been offered a chance in a new scool for the rest of the school year-" a month and a half- "to train harder. The tracks are bigger and you will continue with your classes. They are private school's who's Phys. Ed teachers have viewed our students running scores and grades and wanted to see them in action."

Souta looked at Kaogme, smiling hugely but Kagome looked serious, a straight face as if the coach hadn't said anything.

"Those who were requested to go to the schools, I will call your names so listen up. But keep in mind, you don't have to go if you don't want to, but this would be a great chance to up your abilities in learning and exercising." he paused to pick up a list off the small table by the boys lock room. "There are many of you so listen up." Then he began reading names. "Kitoni Ahayo, Tsukiyomi Ahi..."

"Looks like he's going in alphabetical order." Kohaku whispered to Sango. "How much you wanna bet he's gonna call the Higurashis?"

"I'm not betting anything. Just watch his face when he calls their names. He gonna smile or something. I tried to convince Kagome today that he wanted to tell us something extremely cool and he is. Private school -for free!" she smiled.

"I'm so psyched! I wonder what school we're going to." Souta cut in and looked at Kagome. "What do you think?"

She shrugged and looked back at the coach. Souta frowned.

"Kagome Higurashi, Souta Higurashi..." the coach was cut off by cheers humming through the large gym. He smiled and winked at the twins then continued. As expected, he called Sango and Kohaku and a bunch of other sudents, about 40 people altogether which was about half their track team.

"Now, if your name was called, you will come to my office at the end of the day to get a permission slip. Your permission slip needs to be handed back to me, the principal, vice principal, or your homeroom teacher by next Friday. You will all leave on Thursady, the following week. Girls will be sent off to a school for just girls, same for boys. All the same gender, that includes teachers. You will sleep there but any slip-ups can get you kicked out. Remember, you don't have to if you don't want to. But if you do, a parents permission is required. For now, we still he work to do so everyone line up!" he had to yell since everyone began to chat excitedly.

"Oh shit! I can't believe this!" Souta squealed happily. He and Kohaku slapped a high five.

"I know! Maybe we'll be roomies!" Kohaku yelled back.

Sango began jumping excitedly, squealing. "Ahh, you guys, I can't believe this! I've never had such a great opportuniy in my life. How can you not be thrilled?"

"Hell yeah!" Kohaku yelled. They looked at Kagome and frowned at her facial expression.

"Kags, what's the matter?" Souta asked. Kagome crossed her arms in disappointment.

"He had us wait for the next track meet to hear this bullshit?" She murmured angerly. "Ridiculous."

**New story. I told you guys I'd get up a new _Titanic_ chapter but now I'm not sure if I can. But I WILL try! If I don't, I got this up and I'm working hard to get some updates. I've been working on this story since the beginning of summer!**

**_-Lexy4KagInu_**


	2. Now That's Over With

**All Boy School**

**Chapter 2**

_**Summary: **__Kagome dresses like a guy to get into an all-boy school and save her twin brother's reputation. Will she be able to resist her dreamy roommate?_

_**Disclaimer:**_ The usual... I don't own Inuyasha...

-x-

"Will you stop being a stupid bitch and tell me what the fuck is wrong with you?" Souta demmnded for the 3rd time today on his way into the kitchen for the dinner Kagome prepared.

Ever since the track meet, Kagome had been pissy and barely said anything to anyone. It was just such a waste of time to her to react any way to such inimportant things. Of course, Souta had brought home a form. He nearly screamed when his mother signed the permission slip. He kept it safe and sound in his room, away from all the dirty crap..

Kagome didn't say anything as she set the baked potatoes and porkchops in the center of the table. Souta raised a brow at her but she ignored it and grabbed the plates. She turned and stuck her tongue out at him.

"And you say I'm immature." he murmured. "Just tell me what's wrong with you or I'll punch you in your fucking face."

Kagome laughed without humor and didn't say anything.

"Are you gonna tell me why you're mad or not?"

Kagome pretended to be deep in thought. "Or not." she said and smirked. "I'm not _mad_, just disappointed. The coach's speech was a real waste of my time."

"That's what you're being a bitch over?"

"Sure." she said feeling uneasy at the language he used towards her.

"That's unhealthy." he murmured.

"Says the twin who puts food in his pillow case, right?" she raised her right brow.

"Fuck you."

"Stop swearing." ahe said through gritted teeth.

"Fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck, fuck, fuck." (South Park, lol)

The two glared at each other for quite some time before their mother walked in with a cigarette between her indext and middle finger. "What's going on, kids? Smells good."

"Thank you. Your plate is in the oven." Kagome said quietly as she went to scoop her potato out of the tin foil. Her mother knew something was wrong right away.

"What's the matter?" Karori asked as she grabbed her plate.

"Kagome's pissed because Coach offered us that trip and she thinks the speech was a waste of her time." Souta snorted with his mouth full of food. "Everything is a waste of her time if it's not being clean and in order."

Kagome darted her knife into the counter. The loud noise made Karori and Souta stare at her in shock. "That's not why I'm angry." she spit out through gritted teeth. She slowly grabbed the knife out of the counter and turned to face her startled family. "It's not the speech that I thought got pissed about. It's the fucking trip that has me so damn angry."

Karori's eyes narrowed. "Kagome Higurashi, that language is prohibited when you're in this house."

"Then tell _Mr. never wipes his ass _to stop saying the fuck word!"

"I said it once!" Souta screamed.

"Liar!" Kagome shot back. "You said it like five times and you called me a bitch and you threatened to punch me in the face!" Kagome's face turned bright red. Her and Souta never got into such a big argument. She tried to stop herself before she could say anything else.

"Where is all this coming from?" Souta sounded suprised. Kagome never cursed around her mother, or told on him for doing it but she was too angry with her brother now to control herself.

_**"It came from you're stupid ass big fat fucking mouth!" **_she screamed at the top of her lungs. Souta choked on his food and almost fell back in his chair.

"Kagome!" Karori shreiked in anger, "Take your plate and go to your room! I don't wanna hear another word or sound from you for the rest of the night! No buts."

Kagome dropped the knife in the sink and solemnly took her plate up to her room. She shut the door gently and placed her plate on her desk. She grabbed one of her huge white pillows and screamed at the top of her lungs into the fabric then started to cry.

_Snap. Crackle. Pop! Rice Crispies! _:D

Kagome grabbed her 4th tissue off her desk and wiped around her eyes with it. The trip wasn't even bothering her now. It was that fact that her and Souta got into a big fight. Also the fact that she upset her mother, which made her feel that much worse. She was still on the floor, her knees pushed up to her face with her arms wrapped around them. Her face flushed from crying so much.

Souta stood outside her door, listening to his sister's constant sniffling and every now and then she'd mutter "Oh my God." He felt horrible and didn't know what came over him. He was only curious to know why she was so pissy after the coach's announcement.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he made a fist and softly tapped his knuckles on the door.

Kagome looked up and quickly wiped her tears. "Wh-Who is it-t?" she stuttered softly. She could hear Souta sigh on the other side of the door.

"Can I come in?" he swallowed again. "I wanna talk to you."

Kagome quickly stood up and righted herself, straightening her pajama shirt and wiping the tears off her face. She quickly grabbed all of her tissues and threw them in her little trash can then squirted on hand sanitizer.

"Come in."

Souta sighed and slowly turned the knob. The door opened slowly and Kagome watched Souta slowly and cautiously make his way into her room. She closed the door behind him and stood awkwardly.

"Kagome, I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of that." he said quietly. Kagome stood staring at him for a moment. "For give me?"

Kagome hesitated. "What was your deal, anyway?" it came out harsher than she wanted it to. "Was there something up your ass or what?"

"I don't know." he sank to the floor on his knees. Kagome copied and stared at him, waiting for and explantion. He sighed a couple times first. "I wanna know what was up with you at school today. I wanna to know why the trip seems like such a waste of time to you. You're usualy turning things down because of your busy schedule but today it was _ridiculous_."

Kagome giggled. Souta's eye narrowed.

"Well? Are you gonna tell me or what?" he demanded.

Kagome sighed deeply. "It was a waste of time because... It's not a good enough challenge."

Souta's shoulders relaxed. "I'm not following you."

"You're going to a school for just boys, I would be going to a school for just girls. Guys are built to be stronger than girls and me being the fastest in the district," she rolled her eyes and sighed again. "it just wouldn't be challenging to go up against a bunch of_ pussies_."

Souta laughed. Kagome smiled.

"Is that really what you're worried about?" he asked. Kagome nodded. "Well... I honestly don't know what to tell you in that case... Challenge a famous athlete."

"Wanna find one for me?" Kagome laughed.

"No, but sriously, is that why you don't wanna go?" his eyes narrowed.

"Yes." Kagome clapped her hands together. "Now, you can have fun at your precious all boy school and I'll spend the summer by the pool with Sango and Hitomi." she gasped. "Oh no! If you're gone for the summer you won't get to see Hitomi in a bikini!"

"Fuck." he muttered. Kagome laughed and ruffled his hair. "Oh well. I can depend on you to take a picture and send it to me if you know what I'm sayin'." he wiggled his eyebrows. Kagome kissed him on the forehead and smiled devilishly.

"You'll get laid soon enough." she said.

"Yeah, when summer is out." he muttered darkly.

She was whispering now, "You just have to plan a really super awesome romantic date alone somewhere then when the right moment comes, screw her!"

"Kagome!" Souta laughed.

"She wants you. I know she does."

"Thanks." he blushed. "But I'm really gonna miss her."

"I know. She's gonna miss you too, silly. You guys can always text and e-mail and call each other. Hell, go old fasion and write to her if you have to. But me looking almost exactly like you isn't gonna make her forget you. So as long as I'm with her, you'll always be on her mind."

"Yeah..." he looked at the clock. It was close to 9:30. "Well, I'm gonna go to bed now." he got up and kissed the top of her head. "I'll see you in the morning."

"'Night." she called after him. She sat up and turned off her lamp then went to tuck herself in.

_Boom shaka laka laka laka. Boom shaka laka laka laka. Boom._

Next Friday after school Souta and Kagome were playing a basketball in their drive way to pass time. Souta's trip was 6 days away and he was more than excited. He'd been looking up things about the school he was going to since he handed in his permission slip. He was mostly psyched about their pool, basketball court and the size of the track. Three times around was one mile.

They were playing for 10 shots. Kagome had 5 and Souta had 8.

"You ready to lose again, little sister?" Souta teased as he served.

"In your dreams." Kagome began to dribble, doing all that fancy shit between her legs to confuse him. It always worked on him. He'd just stand there, waiting for the right moment to slap the ball out of her hands.

When she figured she lost him, she went right for the hoop and scored. It was now 6 to 8. "You know, Souta, maybe I'll kick your ass this time." she said devilishly.

"In your dreams." he snickered.

They played for about ten more minutes and the game came to a tie at 9-9 (of course). Souta wasn't able to do all of that crazy, _dribble a figure eight around your legs_ shit like Kagome was so he just kept his back toward her.

He kept backing her into the garbage cans until she fell over then laughed as he ran to dunk the ball. He jumped up and slammed the ball through. It was his game.

Kagome sat up and rubbed her head. Souta was such a cheater when he couldn't win fairly. He was dancing his little victory dance then the backetball hoop fell on him.

There was a loud crunch sound then screaming. Kagome ran over to him to see what happened. She pushed the hoop off of him then saw the his leg was bent on at a strange angle.

"MOM!" Kagome yelled. Her neighbors rushed outside to see what was going on then Karori appeared in the front doorway.

"What's wrong? I heard something crash. Are you guys okay?" she rushed out on the lawn. The neighbors also ran over. Souta managed to sit up and stare at his leg in horror.

"His leg is broken." Kagome said. Souta wiped sweat off his forehead and continued to stare at the deformed shape of his femur- the hardest bone in his body.

**This is my Christmas chapter for this story. Enjoy it. And I was wrong about people and how they feel about this story. I checked my yahoo yesterday and I had so many messages telling me that all of these people added this story to their favorites and alert lists. Also, I was added as a favorite author to _lot_ of people and was flattered. You guys are too kind.**

**My _The Tutor_ sequel will be up in mid-January. It seems like a long time, but I have to type chapters then do the whole editing process and I suck at that because I find errors in my chapters every single time I read them. Sorry about that but I type really fast so I don't notice. Again, Merry Christmas and all these other December and January holidays.**

**_-Lexy4KagInu_**


	3. Kagome's Plan

**All Boy School**

**Chapter 3**

_**Summary:**__Kagome dresses like a guy to get into an all-boy school and save her twin brother's reputation. Will she be able to resist her dreamy roommate?_

-x-

Later that day, Souta was checked into a hospital and taken immediately by doctors. They were shocked to see such an athletic person break the hardest bone in their body. Kagome explained the whole basketball incident to them. There was some blood stained in the drive way. Karori couldn't deal with looking at it so she asked her neighbors to park their car there.

They complied.

Karori and Kagome were in the waiting room for about twenty-five minutes when the doctor came out and asked to see them. They went into Souta's room and saw his leg all bandaged up and wrapped in a huge black cast that went from his thigh to his foot with his toes sticking out. He wasn't sleeping but his eyes were closed. He looked pretty pissed actually.

"That hoop must've slammed down on him pretty hard. He broke his femur in two spots." he pointed to Souta's leg. "Down by his knee joint and in the center of his thigh."

"Damn..." Kagome murmured biting her finger nails. Karori had tears in her eyes mumbling quietly to herself.

"How long is it gonna take for me to heal?!" Souta snapped angerily. His eyes were still closed but he was now pinching the bridge of his nose with his teeth ground together.

"Approximately 8 and a half weeks." the doctor said as he handed a folder to Kagome. She opened it and looked at Souta's X-rays.

**"WHAT?!"**

"Did I say something wrong?" the doctor asked worriedly.

"Relax." Karori said, her eyes wide. "Breaking the hardest bone in your body is gonna take a bit longer to heal then your arm or wrist would."

"Indeed." the doctor agreed looking at some papers on a clipboard. "Souta can leave but I suggest he stays out of school for about 3 days. His leg needs a lot of rest and he'll have to be transported by a wheelchair."

"I don't need a fucking wheelchair!" Souta protested. The doctor smiled weakly at him.

"I'm sorry but the sooner you rest the faster you can be up and running."

Souta's eyes went wide. "_RUNNING_! Oh my fucking god I can't go on that field trip. I'm gonna kill myself. I'm gonna go home and stab myself in the chest."

"Souta-" Kagome started but he cut her off.

"I can't go on that fucking field trip. I break my flipping leg _right_ when I have this amazing opportunity! I'm jinxed for crying out loud! I am never playing basketball again..." he kept mumbling to himself.

"Is there a shot you can give him to make him shut the hell up?" Kagome asked. Karori glared at her.

"Just take me home." Souta said. His arms crossed over his chest. "I wanna be alone." Kagome grimaced. She knew he just wanted to be alone so he could cry without anyone seeing him. He already had tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Relax, Souta. I'll take care of you." Kagome said.

"Kagome you're busy enough-" Karori started. Kagome held up her hand to cut her off.

"I'm a naturally busy person. I'll just cancel on helping Grams with his shrine for a few weeks. He'll understand. Let's just go home. I'm so hungry."

"Alright. Let's get you a chair." the doctor said smiling.

-x-

Kagome and Karori wheeled a pissed-off Souta into their home at about 7 o' clock. Souta wanted to get changed so he wouldn't have to do it later. Kagome helped him with that. She promised her mother that she would take care of Souta so she would have some more time to herself.

It was too late for Kagome to go trought a cooking process so she ordered from a local Chinese restaurant. Karori was asleep. Souta was upstairs in Kagome's room while Kagome was downstairs waiting for the food to arrive and thinking deeply.

The food arrived about 2 minutes later and Kagome brought it upstairs for her and Souta to eat. When she walked in Souta was on the bed watching TV. He looked at kagome then back at the screen. He shifted his weight a bit.

Kagome pulled her computer chair next to him and opened the back. "Okay, we each get two egg roles, a quart of rice and 5 pieces of chicken. There are 5 soy sauces and 5 duck sauces so we're gonna have to but up one of each. Or you can have all the duck sauce. I can't stand it. The broccoli and chicken is mine and the teriyaki chicken is yours. If you want a bite, give me a bite and I forgot the chopsticks..."

She put the bag down and went downstairs to get two trays and two pairs of chopsticks. She placed Souta's food on the try for him and turned back to her food.

"I can't believe this happened to me. This wouldn't have happened if I didn't ask you to play basketball. Fuck!" Souta started mumbling again. Kagome rolled her eyes. Here we go again.

"Souta, you can't blame yourself. Blame me. I'm the one who got you roughed up." Kagome sighed.

"I can't just blame you. If I didn't back you into the garbage cans you probably would've stopped that hoop from crashing down on me."

"I still feel guilty."

"Well don't." he snapped. "How can I not feel guilty? I'm the one who bought that stupid 117 pound basketball hoop. Now I don't even know why or how I could purchase something so heavy and dangerous! Not to mention the fact that your trip is less then a week away!" You could've been killed. And now you can't go."

Souta stared at her for a moment. "You seriously don't need to feel guilty. I'm not mad at you."

"But all of you mumbling and yelling and complaining tells me otherwise." Kagome frowned deeply.

"I'm just mad because I can't go to the track thingy." he said without yelling.

"True. And I don't thing the coach would send you off with a broken leg, either."

"Fuck..."

There was a long pause. "...But the coach would send you off if you didn't have a broken leg." she continued.

"Yeah but- Wait. What?" he said dumbly.

A huge grin suddenly made its way across Kagome's face. Souta blinked, confused. "Me and you are twins... we look alike... I'm really good at imitating your voice... I'm a chick version of you. If I can get myself to look like a guy, I can go on the trip and run for you! I'm faster than you anyway so it'll be perfect!"

Souta's eyes popped wide. "Kagome, no! It's a good idea I'll admit but think of the consequences. We could get in _huge_ trouble." he yelled.

"Wanna say that a little louder? I'm not sure the neighbors heard you." she said sarcastically. Souta rolled his eyes. "Do you honestly think someone as smart as me could get in trouble by the cops?"

Souta remained quiet for a while. "No... but someone as smart as you would be smart enough to not even think about doing this. Do you honestly think you can pull this off?"

"Give me the night to think about it." she said too quickly, still smiling.

Souta sighed. "Fine but I'm still not one hundred percent on this. How are you gonna do this without Mommy finding out?"

"I'm gonna tell her. We can't keep this from Mother dearest. Hitomi, Sango and Kohaku can know too..."

-x-

The next day Kagome and Souta stayed home all day giving Souta's leg a break even though he protested heavily for a half hour. Thankfully, it was a Saturday meaning Sango and Kohaku were coming over to hang out. They usually went to the mall or the movies or some underaged club but Souta's accident kept them from doing such things, obviously. Kagome called them and Hitomi the previous night and told them about Souta's accident and they were both shocked and wanted to see him immediately.

Until their friends arrived the twins were in the living room watching a Nick Cannon comedy show called Wild N' Out. (So halrious. I love that show :3) Their mother was in the kitchen making lunch and probably reading the paper. Kagome was on the love seat painting her toenails.

Kagome honestly didn't mind taking care of her brother. If she was able to help her aunt give birth and help take care of her nephew, she could take care of Souta no matter how snippy he got with her. And he did get snippy. _A lot._ Besides, all she really had to do was make sure he stayed off his leg and feed him. Other than that, Souta was barely in her way.

Last night after Souta went to his room, Kagome put some serious thought into going on Souta's trip for him and looked forward to sharing her idea with her mother, Sango, Miroku and Hitomi, who was also visiting today.

"Kagome, are you sure you wanna go through with this?" Souta asked. Kagome looked at him and smiled.

"Yup. I'm ready when you are." she said cheerfully.

"I'm not ready." he mumbled too low for her to hear. "I'm not too sure about this." he said louder. Kagome ignored him and wiped a smudge of light blue nail polish off her pinky toes with a piece of cotton. Then there was a knock on the door. Kagome blew on her toes and stood to answer it.

Sango, Kohaku and Hotomi were all waiting on the other side of the door. Kagome cheerfully greeted them. "Wow, you guys came together?"

"We took my car." Hitomi said. "Where is he."

"Yo!" Souta called. They all walked in, the other three gasping when they saw him.

"Oh my gosh! You poor thing!" Hitomi said as she ran over to him and gawked at his leg. Sango and Kohaku's eyes went extremely wide as they stared at his cast.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Souta said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"You weren't kidding." Kohaku said to Kagome. His leg suddenly ached. "You guys keeping the basketball hoop?"

"Fuck no!" Souta yelled.

"Souta, language." Karori called from the kitchen.

"How's you leg?" Kohaku asked.

"Could be worse." he mumbled. Kagome rolled her eyes. At least he was downplaying his anger.

"Hey, at least your alive." Sango commented. "And you still _have_ your leg."

Souta's eyes widened then he blinked and Kagome recognized the familiar scowl that meant he was about to start complaining. "Yeah but I can't compete at the all-boy school! Kagome wants to dress in my clothes and go for me!"

All eyes turned to Kagome and Karori walked in the room. She might as well have gotten a quote saying "I'm shocked" stamped in fat black letters across her forhead.

"You what?" everyone said in unison. Kagome beamed.

"Do you guys think someone with my amount of brain power could get caught? I already thought everything throught last can fill out a copy of a form and return it to the school. I won't returned it, dress like a boy and go on Souta's field trip instead."

"How do you expect to get a form this late?" Karori asked. Kagome still saw "I'm shocked" on her forhead.

"No offense to you guys but I'm the coach's best student and he wants me to go really badly. He has dozens of copies. Or I can always get copies from Eri. She works for the school paper and year book. She has copies of everything. She probably still has copies of the Halloween dance. She loves me and would do anything for me."

"What if someone finds out about Souta's leg and tells the coach?" Sango asked.

"Well, everyone here knows. We're the only poeple that know so if we all keep our mouths shut, no one will know. Besides, Souta can't go to school for a few days and the coach is gonna be away with the boys on their trip. No body tells anyone about Souta's leg, esspecially the coach. Mom, you can write a letter saying Souta has to be out of school for a few days for a... family emergency. But he'll be back in time for the trip. By the _family emergency_ is done with, Souta can rest at home and I'll be on the trip. Souta, your summer vacation has officially started and you can spend your summer with Hitomi! And Mom, write a note to the school saying I'm going to Hong Kong for the rest of the school year. Thankfully, we already took our finals last month."

"I'll admit it does sound fool-proof." Karori murmured. Kagome smiled again.

"There are a couple more problems that your facing here." Souta said. "Men shower together -you have tits and a vagina."

Kagome smirked devilishly and turned to Hitomi. "Well, I'm sure the drama club make-up artist could get me some props and make-up to make me look like a man. Besides, I'll just shower when no one is around."

"Fine." Hitomi smiled. "As long as it benefits Souta and my name isn't put into any of this."

"I'll keep my mouth shut." Kagome winked at her.

"You get your period." Souta pointed out dryly.

"Birth control." she spit back matter-of-factly. "Oh, I'm not asking the coach for a slip. I'll tell everone I'm going to Hong Kong for the summer."

"Good idea. She non-stop gossips anyway." Sango murmured.

"Well," Kohaku began, "we have six days to put this together. Call Eri and tell her the coach said you could hand in a slip late as long as you could get one off her during the weekend. Pick it up from her house and Hitomi will get you supplies from the drama club to make you look like a dude."

"Well... Mom are you okay with this? Everyone will think I'm in Hong Kong for the summer with Auntie. I honestly don't need a slip at all."

Karori sighed. "Fine but I don't know about it, got it? I don't know you're on Souta' trip. I think your in Hong Kong too."

"Alright." Kagome shrugged. "I won't get caught, trust me."

-x-

**Wednesday evening**

"Kagome, hold still! It's gonna hurt I need a lot of pins to do this right!" Hitomi yelled. She grabbed the sides of Kagome's face and yanked her head, forcing her to look at her.

"Are you sure this isn't gonna come off when I swim?" Kagome asked, squeezing the stress pillow in her hands. Hitomi stuck another pin in Kagome's scalp. She bought a wig with long hair and cut it into Souta's wavey hairstyle and was pinning it tightly to Kagome's head. She also clipped her eyelashes and gave her a strap to keep her breasts pressed to her body. The hair would be the final touch besides clothes. She looked like a boy already.

"Kagome, did you shave your legs or armpits?" Kohaku asked.

"Nope."

"Men can shave." Souta said. "As long as it's for athletic purposes. Neat-freak, are you sure you can go through without showering until everyone is gone?"

"I'm okay." Kagome grunted. Hitomi fastened the wig in place and stepped back, examining her.

"Wow." Karori said. "Bedsides the clothes, I can't even tell you two apart."

"Thank you." Kagome said immitating Souta's voice perfectly. Souta smiled and rolled his eyes. "Now, Souta, I went shopping for new clothes so I'm gonna take those. Kohaku bought me some dude perfume stuff so I'm good on that... I have your comb and stud bracelet... and boxers. Don't worry, the birth control is packed away somewhere safe. I also packed in 3 boxes of tampons."

"You better hide those." he snorted. "I don't want anyone to think I'm some sort of feminine freak. And no gawking at topless men, by God."

Kagome giggled. "I'll try not to."

"What time does the bus leave for the girls?" Sango asked.

"Both buses leave at 8:00 in the morning. You're supposed to go to you're homeroom so they can give you your schedules then you'll be called on the buses." Kohaku said.

"Alright, Kagome go to bed. You have a long month and a half ahead of you. I'll see you June 4th." Karori smiled.

"Trust me, Kagome. Don't take the wig off," Hitomi said. "It'll stay on nice and tight, even when you're swimming. When you wash your hair, really scratch at your scapl so you're getting your real hair too. Those pins should get itchy as long as you don't let the wig get knotted."

"Okay." Kagome nodded. "'Night guys."

-x-

"We all have each others numbers?" Kohaku asked the next morning as they were getting on the buses.

"Yup." Sango said. "I love you guys. I can't believe we're gonna be away from each other for so long." she said as she hugged them.

"Me either." Kagome said, using Souta's voice now. The three said their goodbyes and loaded the buses. Hitomi showed Kagome in the morning how to run her fingers through her hair when she was washing it. Kagome mastered the motions quickly.

Kagome found hersel enjoying the baggy clothing. It wasn't too tight on her body like her girl clothes and the breeze blew the shorts around sending and exciting chill up her spine. She was wearing navy blue basketball shorts and a matching tank top. Her muscular arms were skinny compared to Souta's but definately weren't a stand-out. She was gratefull of that.

Kagome brought her to the luggage cabinet and tossed it in. She met Kohaku on the bus and they sat in one of the very back seats together, right next to the bathroom which they would be using a lot. The school was 2 and a half hours away.

* * *

**---- _PebliPRODUCTIONS is a hater_ ---- I'm gonna put this at the end of each chapter because she keeps messaging me and it's honestly not bothering me. It's amusing me. She's says I can't write... she is so funny. Her childish comments give me the giggles.**

**This is where the story gets good. Enjoy and review. My update for _Patientes is a virtue _won't be up til the weekend. As I said before, we must endure school again. Bleh!**

**-_Lexy4KagInu_**


	4. New Roommate

**All Boy School**

**Chapter 4**

_**Summary:**__Kagome dresses like a guy to get into an all-boy school and save her twin brother's reputation. Will she be able to resist her dreamy roommate?_

-x-

"You're telling me Kagome wouldn't kick Sango's ass if they ever got it in." Kagome demanded.

Kohaku laughed and shrugged. "Sango is much more fierce then Kagome. Kagome does seem like the bad girl type but she would never be able to fight Sango. Sango get's serious when she's angry."

"So does Kagome. You remember when I—I mean she almost broke my arm. I was freaking out. That shit hurt. I don't mess with her any more and I should tell her you were saying she'd never win a fight. She'll totally kick _your_ ass."

"I didn't say should couldn't win a fight. I said she couldn't fight Sango." he smiled. Kagome's eyebrow twitched.

"Do you want your ass wooped?" she whispered in her voice.

"No." he said.

"Then shut the fuck up for the sake of your health. I could kick Sango's ass but I'd never fight her because she's my best friend. Now, you are my ex and I wouldn't mind kicking your ass, got it?"

Kohaku nodded speechless. He nodded. Kagome rested her head on the back of her seat. She pulled Souta's ipod out of her pocket. They pretty much had the same taste in music so she easily found something to relax to. She liked any kind of music but Souta mainly had rock and hip-hop songs on there. She listened to a song by her favorite band, Paramore.

She allowed herself to relax and moved her lips to the words. She sank into the music and eventually fell asleep. She woke up moments later when Kohaku nudged her side. She grunted and slowly opened her eyes, gawking at the scene before her when her eyes adjusted to the light.

The campus was massive, alined with tall white buildings that all looked like condos. There were signs that pointed out different sections of campus, which simply read Sections A, B, C...

There was grass and flowers decorating any sign of grass. It looked like a very well put together school. Kagome tried to imagine what the girls school would look like if this was the boy school. The bus parked in the large concrete space that was consumed by at least 10 other buses as well. The boys stepped off the bus and retrieved their bags, which they were expected to carry to their own rooms. The coach passed out schedules and smiled at Kagome as he gave her Souta's schedule.

"Section B, hall 2, room 41." Kagome read silently to herself, wondering why they gave the sections of the campus such simple names. She strolled off in the direction of the second hall with her schedule stuffed in the hem of her shorts.

When she found her hall, she saw Kohaku stuggling with a bag o luggage while getting in the elevator. She smiled and walked towards him. He looked suprised when he saw her.

"You need help?" she whispered.

"Use Souta's voice... What are you doing here?" he said.

"I'm in room 41." Kagome said in Souta's voice. Kohaku smiled approvingly then looked suprised.

"No way! I'm in room 42! We're gonna be neighbors!" he jumped, and hugged Kagome.

"Get a grip, ass. We gotta get this stuff in the elevators."

"Right." he pulled Kagome's bags in, and another boy with short brown hair walked in, looking bored. He pressed the button to the third floor without looking at Kagome or Kohaku. Kagome stared awkwardly at the ceiling. _I made it,_ she thought, inwardly smiling.

The doors opened and the bored dude stepped out. Kagome saw the door across from the elevator read 36 and pulled her luggage at her sides. Kohaku followed.

"This is it." he whispered. Kagome shuddered and strolled out into the hallway. The walls were white, with no windows or pictures, but at least it was very clean. The thin carpet was a light brown that matched the door frames. They walked around the corner to four doors lined up: 39, 40, 41 and 42.

"Do you want me to help you set up? I can wait to do my room. We don't have classes today anyway." Kohaku asked politely. It was times like this where Kagome got awkward around him. She knew he still liked her, even if he was only being naturally polite. She nodded and they stepped into her room.

It was very big, and matched the rest of the hall. It was white and the window sills were brown. The window was big too, with large deep brown curtains pulled to the sides, letting the cun filter the room. There were two beds on either side of a large brown dresser. Each had two large pillows but no blankets. There were empty shelves along the wall on the left side of the room, most likely for pictures or accessories. There was another big dresser on the side of the bed on the left. Bother beds had wodden frames at the head. There was a sliding-door closet on the right right side of the room. And left to the entrance, was an outlet with an extension cord, that had a TV on a small dresser pluged into it.

"This is nice." Kagome whispered. Kohaku smiled.

"Let's get started then." he said. He put Souta's plain black bedding on the bed to left, while Kagome fixed Souta's clothes into the dresser between the beds and hung up his sweaters on the many hangers that were in the closet.

Kohaku helped Kagome put Souta's cologne on the shelves and a picture of his and Kagome on the beach from the previous summer, building a sand castle. "I always loved this picture of us the most." Kagome said placing her hands on her hips and smiling hugely.

"If I cut your faces out of the picture, I wouldn't be able to tell you two apart." Kohaku laughed.

"My mother told me when me and Souta were babies, she could only tell us apart by taking our diapers off, or if we cried. My voice was always higher then Souta's."

"That's true. I'm gonna miss him." he said, staring at the floor. Kagome shook her head.

"You say that like he's dead. I'm right here anyway." she said in Souta's voice. Kohaku laughed and ruffled her hair. "You suck." she murmured quietly. He laughed.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Anybody in here?" a voice called from the other side. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah." Kagome said in Souta's voice. Kohaku turned away and pretended to flatten the bed spread.

The door opened and a tall boy with long black hair walked in with two huge suit cases. Kagome's breath caught in her throat. She hadn't really worried about her roommate because she was so worried about getting into campus alone. But this boy that claimed to be her roommate was gorgeous. He looked friendly enough—since he walked in smiling. He was muscular, but still lanky. He got a good look at the room then glanced at Kagome and Souta. He looked confused.

"I'm sorry. I must be in the wrong room." he said politely.

"No, you're in the right room. I was just helping my friend set up. I'm Kohaku and this is my boy, Souta."

"Pleasure to meet you guys." the boy smiled. "I'm Inuyasha. I'm the top runner in my school."

"Souta is the top runner in our school. Well the top boy at least. His twin sister is faster than him. Her name is Kagome Higurashi." Kohaku bragged. If Kagome wasn't mistaken, there was an angry edge to his voice. Inuyasha seemed to notice too. He looked at Kagome nervously, waiting for her to speak, but she just kept staring.

_He's hot!_ Kagome screamed in her head, trying not to scream out loud. "Uhh... Hi." she finally came through. Inuyasha looked relieved. He smiled politely and stuck out his hand.

"I guess we're roomies for the summer. This is gonna be sweet. I heard we have a TV so I brought my Wii... I know it sounds stupid but it's the only thing I can do when I'm bored. It keeps me entertained. You can play too if you want." he smiled at Kagome.

"I don't mind."

Inuyasha set donw his bags on the other bed. "I'm gonna get unpacked before my crack-headed friend comes up. He probably brought all his porn with him. He's such a perv..." he sounded like he was talking to himself. Kagome and Kohaku looked at each other.

"So what kinds of things are you interested in?" Kohaku asked warily.

"I like to exercise, hang out with friends, listen to music. Average teenager stuff. If there's anything I could do all day, it's ride roller coasters. I'm a thrill seeker." he smiled as he unzipped his bag.

"Interesting." Kagome smiled. "What kind of books do you read?"

"Usually horror and mystery books. I'm a huge fan of Cirque du Freak. And Demonata." he said casually, pulling his neatly folded clothes out of his bag. "Which dresser did you use?"

"The one between the beds," Kagome said. "So Darren Shan is you favorite author then?"

Inuyasha turned to her. "You like Darren Shan too?"

Kagome nodded. Inuyasha's smile widened. "Awesome. I can tell we're gonna be good buddies."

"Friends are friends, pals are pals but buddies fuck." Kohaku said. Kagome slapped his shoulder and he chuckled.

"Maybe you should start unpacking too." She said fiercly. Kohaku frowned.

"Fine." he said, picking up his suitcase. Just then, another boy walked into the room. He was also tall and muscular, but lankier then Inuyasha. He looked like a happy-go-lucky type of guy. He was wearing sunglasses, a necklace made of shark teeth and his ears were pierced.

"Wassup, bitches?" he called loudly. Kagome could've sworn he was gay. "Name's Miroku, fo sho!"

"Shut the fuck up, would ya?'" Inuyasha called angerily. "You're not a thug, rapper, gangster or what ever the fuck you think you are. You're a white boy. Deal with it. I'm trying to set up my room, so don't come _clubbin'_ in here when I'm getting aquainted with my roommates."

"Sheesh, you're in a bad mood." Miroku playfully pouted. "I'm just trying to have some fun. We're doing some serious training tomorrow so I just wanna relax my muscles for today. You guys got a big ass room compared to mine. Mine's big but this is just too roomy."

"That's okay. My entertainment system is gonna fill up a lot of space anyway." Inuyasha smiled. "I have a small CD player, if you ever want to listen to music." he looked at Kagome. She simply nodded.

"What room are you in?" Kohaku asked Miroku.

"Fo' ty tizzle fo shizzle!" he yelled. Inuyasha whipped a T-shirt at him. "You're no fun, Yash. You act like there's a stick up your ass. You need to pull it out and get with the program."

"There is no stick in my ass, cockface! I just can't stand it when you show off!"

"Language!" Miroku yelled but it sounded like he was trying not to laugh.

"You wanna get slapped?!"

Miroku was quiet.

"I guess we're roommates." Kohaku muttered angerily. Miroku beamed.

"Oh shit, son! We're gonna stay up late every night and play my X-Box 360 and watch porn. I got a whole collection! It's gonna be off da chain, homie!"

"He tries too hard..." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha nodded and leaned towards Kohaku.

"I feel bad for you." he said and went to fill in his dresser.

"I heard that." Miroku said, looking at Souta's stuff on the shelf. "Damn, your sister is fuckin' hot!"

"Thank you," Kagome tried not to blush. "Her name is Kagome."

"She got a nice set of D's!"

"Stop." Kagome said. Miroku looked cautious at her angry expression. _They're only C's actually..._ she thought to herself.

"When I'm done packing, I'm gonna go check out the campus and maybe go for a run. Wanna join?" Inuyasha asked Kagome. She looked shocked for a moment before she composed her face.

"Sure." she smiled. Inuyasha smiled back and went back to unpacking. _No,_ she thought, _I can't fall for this guy, no matter how hot or goofy he is. I can't make Souta gay._

She frowned deeply. She wouldn't let herself fall for him. Even though she wanted to.

* * *

**I finally updated this. Sorry it took so long. It kept getting deleted and I'm honestly not sure if I can get another one up soon. Enjoy.**

**_-Lexy4KagInu_**


	5. Shy and Shocked

**All Boy School**

**Chapter 5**

_**Summary:**__Kagome dresses like a guy to get into an all-boy school and save her twin brother's reputation. Will she be able to resist her dreamy roommate?_

-x-

"Thank God they went to their own room," Kagome sighed in relief. "They were getting so annoying."

Inuyasha smiled. "Kohaku's not annoying but seriously, who doesn't wanna slap the shit out of Miroku."

"Is he always like that?"

"No... He shows off a lot. You should hear him when he imitates Ozzy Osborne's accent. It's hilarious. And one time he pretended to be blind and grabbed some chicks ass. It was just a touch, he grabbed her whole cheek and squeezed it. The girl saw him staring at her ass and knew he wasn't blind. He got his ass whooped pretty bad."

Kagome laughed. "Girls can get aggressive."

"Oh, no. The girl called her boyfriend and her big brother. Miroku got it pretty good. He'd be dead if it were for me and my big brother showing up." he shook his head, laughing to himself.

Kagome raised her eyebrows. "You have an older brother?"

"Yes. His name is Sesshomaru. Me and Miroku feel so safe around him because he's so tough and intimidating. And I understand you have a sister. What's she like?"

"She's more athletic than me, though she also has a lot more responsibilities. She works and she's always cleaning and paying bills since my father passed away."

"Was she older or younger than you?"

"Younger, by about 5 or 6 minutes."

Inuyasha grimaced. "You sound like you miss her."

"I do." Kagome said, though she actually missed being herself, and her brother and the condition of his leg. "I'm sorry I'm starting to get all weepy. Maybe a walk around campus will cheer me up." she stood and dusted herself off and began to strode out of the room. Inuyasha stood and walked behind her.

"You mind if I come?" he asked timidly.

"No. Not at all." Kagome turned away so he wouldn't see how red her face had gotten. It was quiet in the elevator. Kagome was sad about bringing up her brother and herself. This boy was being so nice to her and she was lying to him. And it only made her like him a little more.

"Inuyasha?" she asked, still staring at the floor of the elevator. "Can you do me a favor?"

He smiled lightly. "Yes?"

"Could you not bring up my sister anymore?" she asked sadly.

Inuyasha's eyes softened. "Of course." he said lightly. "If it makes you unhappy to think about her, I won't bring her up anymore."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

The elevator doors opened. Inuyasha and Kagome strode toward the lobby of the hall to look at the map there. Apparently, there was a map of the campus and bulletin boards of activities and club sign-up lists in every hall. Kagome was impressed. The school had a lot going on besides running. There was a swim team, basketball team, football team and clubs. There was a library that was also the study hall.

The chess club was never a popular thing at Kagome's school but the list surprisingly had a lot of signatures. There was also a fencing team, but Kagome would never go anywhere near a sword, though Inuyasha looked very interested and signed up. There was an archery class that they both signed up for. After that studying the map for a bit, they headed out to explore, which it looked like a lot of boys were doing.

They stopped at the library first. Kagome never met a boy as interested in books as Inuyasha seemed to be. They explored and laughed at funny pictures or book tittles.

"I heard this is good." Inuyasha said, picking a fat book off a shelf. Kagome stared at the book in shock. It was a good book. It was her favorite book, actually. He turned to her. "Should I get it?"

"Sure. Me and my sister read it. It's the best book in the world." she said and took the book from him, looking at the back.

"Looks like they have the whole series." Inuyasha murmured. "Which book is your favorite?"

Kagome thought for a moment. Her and Souta actually had read the books before. Usually when Souta had free time around the house, if he didn't make plans, he'd read one of the books. She struggled to remember which one she saw him with the most.

"Hard to choose?" Inuyasha chuckled.

"I think _Eclipse_is my favorite." Kagome smiled. "It's the climax of the whole series, because a lot of confessions and stories come out. Plus, there's the big love triangle conflict."

"Interesting. I'm going to get it. I'll just get them all now. I'll bring them back whenever the hell I want. I read pretty fast." he grabbed each book of the _Twilight_ series and they went up to the front to check them out.

"Aren't you going to get a book?" Inuyasha asked.

"Not today." Kagome shrugged. "The library is kind of crowded."

"Maybe you should get one before all of the good books are gone." he said as he handed the short librarian his card. he scanned it and gave it back to Inuyasha. "I'll help you pick one out." he offered.

Kagome shrugged again. "Sure, okay."

"How about a suggestion? It's a small book but I like it. It's called _Freak the Mighty._ It's about some big dumb kid and a small but insanely smart kid who become friends. It's a very good book."

"It sounds interesting, but how do we know they have it?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha didn't say anything and towed her toward the fiction section. Sure enough, they found it and Kagome check it out. They dropped the books off in their dorm and headed for the gym and track area.

"You mind doing a couple laps?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha smirked almost devilishly and agreed.

They ran about five laps, not trying to outrun each other, just talking about books and such. They stopped a couple times to tie their shoes or slowed to a walk to make talking easier.

"Damn, it's hot out!" Inuyasha bent over with his hands on his knees to catch his breath. Kagome just stood with a hand to her chest, tacking deep breaths. She nearly fell over when Inuyasha lifted his shirt up by the hem and pulled it over his hand, draping it over his shoulder.

He didn't look so lanky anymore. He looked _good_.

"Well, that's my exercise for the day." Inuyasha laughed breathlessly. "Why don't we hit the showers and call it a night? We could play the Wii or get started on our books." he smiled. Kagome nodded and they made their way back to the dorms. But there was something Kaogme hadn't considered till she got back to the dorms.

Showering with another men.

Inuyasha looked perfectly at ease, undressing in front of her. So did the other five or six guys that were in there. She turned away right before Inuyasha stripped out of his boxers.

"What's the matter, Souta?" he asked worriedly.

"At my school, we don't get dressed in front of each other." Kagome said. Her voice broke a bit.

"I won't look. I'm pretty sure nobody else will, either. unless someone in here is gay." he chuckled.

"I'm just ashamed of how I look. I'll take a shower later on, tonight."

"You sure?" he sounded like he was holding back laughter.

Kagome gulped. "Yeah, I'm sure." With that, she ran out of the locker room and into her dorm.

She sat on the bed and pulled out _Freak the Might_and read chapter one, which was very short. Only about four pages. When she was done with that, there was a knock on the door. She raised her eyebrows in disbelief. Inuyasha couldn't have been done that fast. But she opened the door to see Kohaku staring into space with an irritated expression. He turned to look at her questioning face.

"Kohaku, what's going on?" she asked. He rolled his eyes.

"I honestly think I'd rather sleep in the gravel tonight. Miroku put on a porn video and started tugging his shit right in front of me and told me to relax when I freaked out. Can I chill in here?"

"Sure..." Kagome stood to the side and let him step in. He went and sat on Inuyasha's bed.

He appraised Kagome's expression. "What's up with you? You look like you just seen a ghost."

"No, I almost saw Inuyasha's penis. How do guys get naked in front of each other without feeling uncomfortable?"

Kohaku shrugged. "I don't know. We just don't. We all basically have the same shit. Unlike girls who hate on each other. But I think it's fair. You know how girls can call each other cute and pretty without being gay? Guys can shower together without being gay. Girls would flip out and be like ' her tits are bigger than mine!' or 'her ass is huge and nasty!'"

Kagome stared at him awkwardly and he started laughing at her expression.

"Would you like to hear my underwear and sex controversy?" Kagome teased. Kohaku chuckled.

"Sure, let's hear it." he chuckled.

Kagome took a deep breath and smiled. "Okay. Guys hive these comfortable, small short that has a hole in front of the crotch for their cocks to hang out or _get some fresh air_. While girls, on the other hand, have a very thin string going up their ass crack."

"You say that like it's a bad thing. I think it's sexy." Kohaku laughed.

"Whatever. Moving on, men have uncontrollable erections at times. How do they solve that problem? They masturbate of have sex. Girls have uncontrolable _spills_. These _spills_ are called _periods._How do girls handle their period you might ask? You guessed it! They they take a chunk of plastic with cotton in the middle and shove it in their vagina. And let me tell you, it doesn't feel like masturbating."

"You've got a point. Anything else you'd like to share?" Kohaku teased.

Kagome ignored his sarcastic tone. "When men have sex with a lot of girls, they're the shit. But when girls have sex with a lot of men, they're whores and sluts."

This had Kohaku rolling on the bed with a rosy face. Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled a little bit. Then Inuyasha walked in with red cotton pajama pants and a white tank top. He smelled lightly of Axe. He stared at Kohaku, laughing himself onto a coma and sent Kagome a look.

"We were telling sex jokes." she said. Inuyasha smiled a little and sat on the side of his bed Kohaku wasn't dying on.

"Must've been some funny jokes." he murmured. "The shower is free if you want to get in, now." he said to Kagome.

"Thanks." she said and grabbed her clean clothes and headed out. She showered as quickly as she could and dressed in a daze. She was lucky too, because three other boys walked in as soon as soon as she got her shirt on. She stumbled out of the bathroom as the other boys ignored her. Sure they'd ignore a boy getting dressed in there. But if that boy had a fabulous feminine body, they'd suspect something.

She made sure the wig was still in place, and it was a snuggly as it was when it was first pinned to her head. She'd honestly rather risk getting caught with a wig than cut her beautiful raven hair. Inuyasha was the only one in the room when she got back. He was tucked into his bed, wearing a metal-framed pair of reading glasses. Sure enough, he was reading _Twilight _and Kagome smiled.

"What part are you on?" she asked as she sat on her bed.

Inuyasha didn't look at her as he spoke. "Still on chapter one. But I'm at the part where Bella's sitting in the classroom and Edward is staring at her. This is getting good already." he said and was quiet again.

She decided to leave him alone since he was so into the book and looked at the TV. She turned it on and, surprisingly, they had cable. Inuyasha's Wii was already hooked up but she didn't want to play at the moment. She picked up _Freak the Mighty_and began reading chapter two, trying not to look back over at Inuyasha.

* * *

**Hey, guys. Slow updates forthis story, I know. People just like _Patients is a Virtue_ so much I can't ignore it. Believe it or not, I typed up this chapter in about two hours. That's a record for me. (pauses for applause) Anyway, enjoy. :)**

**-_Lexy4KagInu_**


	6. Competition

**All Boy School**

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha... blah, blah, blah. Rumiko Takahashi does.

_**Summary: **__Kagome dresses like a guy to get into an all-boy school and save her twin brother's reputation. Will she be able to resist her dreamy roommate?_

-x-

Kagome and Inuyasha woke the next morning at about six-thirty. Inuyasha was the first to get up, not even bothering to make his bed. He lightly shook Kagome's shoulder when he saw that she didn't budge.

"Souta, it's time to get up. Come on." he said. Kagome groaned and turned over, swatting at Inuyasha in her sleep. Inuyasha's eyebrows pulled together. "Souta, come on! We gotta' get ready for our first day!" he yelled. The alarm clock on Inuyasha's dress was still ringing, and he whipped one of his pillows at it.

"Wait!" Kagome yelled, sitting up, eyes wide. She looked at Inuyasha and her face turned red. _An angel? Oh, wait! I forgot! Inuyasha... I'm still Souta. Stop gawking at him!_ She scolded herself in her head. She yawned and licked her lips.

"Up, sleepy head. We've got classes today." Inuyasha said, slipping out of his pajamas.

_He's rockin' the briefs._Kagome's mind flew to a more perverted side as she watched Inuyasha in his dark gray briefs. She forced herself to look away before he caught her staring. She slept in boxers and an undershirt so Inuyasha wouldn't catch her with a strap around her chest in the morning. She pulled on black sweat short and a white T-shirt. Inuyasha wore a similar outfit.

They jogged down to the track where all of the other boys were. It looked like everyone was warming up, but they weren't late. Kagome did a couple laps by herself while Inuyasha talked to a couple of his other friends. She worried a bit. Of course she was faster than Souta, but Inuyasha was top dog in his school. And judging by his muscles, he must be heavy competition. But then again, a challenge was always good fun. And she never met anyone who could outrun her.

So she shouldn't have to worry, right?

About ten minutes later, all the boys were called to come to the center of the field. A tall man with short dark brown hair gave the boys simple instructions about the campus, like how to sign up and try out for clubs, where the classrooms were and what courses they would take. It turned out that since the the boys came to the school for physical fitness, they only had academic classes twice a week: Monday and Tuesday. Every Saturday and Sunday was a free day, but they couldn't leave campus. They were allowed to send things home and have things mailed to them from their parents. A visitors day was scheduled for June 30th.

They were also given fitness groups based on what sections of the campus they were in from A to E. Kagome was happy about that, because a lot of boys from her school were in her fitness group, along with Inuyasha. They had to do an hour workout every morning starting at nine o' clock. In the cafeteria, they had breakfast every morning from seven-thirty to eight-thirty. They were dismissed to breakfast after the instructions were given out.

The cafeteria was massive. It was probably as big as a football field and there were long tables going vertically down the long room. Inuyasha, Kagome, Kohaku and Miroku shared a table, along with some of Inuyasha's other friends whom he ran with earlier.

"Do you guys mind if I sleep in your room tonight?" Kohaku asked Kagome and Inuyasha. "Miroku won't turn off the porn—or him self. He was masterbating in front of me again, until twelve -thirty."

Inuyasha shot Miroku a destructive glare and kicked him under the table "We don't even share the same dorm and you're embarrassing the fuck out of me, Kohaku and yourself."

"You can share a room with us, but you'll have to sleep on the floor." Kagome told Kohaku who smile gratefully.

"I'll take it." he said. Inuyasha smiled a bit.

"You can sleep in our room. I might switch beds with you, Kohaku. I can teach Miroku self control and respect for others. He needs to start doing his business less often, and when he does, he does it in private. And if he doesn't, he won't like the way I tug his shit."

Miroku gulped loudly. Kagome chuckled. Kohaku smiled at Kagome.

"Souta, I couldn't find you this morning. I seen Inuyasha, but you weren't with him. I though you two were hanging out."

"He wanted to run alone for some reason." Inuyasha frowned, looking at his room mate.

Kagome shrugged. "You guys were talking and hanging out, so I didn't want to interrupt you. I just wanted to run." she said. She was really just trying to test her own skills.

The more she checked out Inuyasha's muscles, the more worried she became.

Inuyasha was more built than Souta. A _lot _more. And that could mean heavier competition. She'd never been outrun by anyone before, but that didn't mean she couldn't be. And Souta was the closest person to ever come to beating her. What if Inuyasha outran her and ruined hers and Souta's title?

"Well it's good that you didn't let me hold you back from practice." Inuyasha said. "I like that you're not one of those people who need a friend to hold your hand when you go somewhere or do something."

"But still, feel free to chill with us." one of Inuyasha's friends said. "I'm Jinenji. Inu told me you're the fastest in your school. It'd be interesting to see who'd win a race out of you two. Inu's never been beaten in his life." he smiled. Inuyasha had a cocky grin on his face, and Kagome wanted to slap it off.

"It's true. Not even my older brother could outrun me." he said. What a coincidence, because it was the same for Kagome. She smiled down at her eggs and bacon, a devilish smile that made Inuyasha loose his.

"Souta's only been outrun by his sister. She's tough competition. If you can outrun Souta, there's your next challenge." Kohaku said cheerfully. Kagome frowned and shot Kohaku a glare that hit him and everyone else who saw it like a recking ball.

"_Don't - bring - up - Kagome - anymore._" she seethed through her teeth.

Jinenji, Miroku and Inuyasha's other friends looked away like nothing happened. Kohaku's jaw drop and Inuyasha stared at Kagome in disturbance. He'd never seen anyone get that pissed before up close. Luckily, the anger wasn't directed at him. He already promised not to bring her up anymore. Kohaku hadn't even seen this behavior from Kagome before.

"Sorry." Kohaku muttered. Kagome stared at nothing in particular, that same evil expression on her face. Inuyasha sighed and started picking at his food, shaking his head slightly.

"Wow." he whispered, looking frustrated for some reason. Kagome watched him and Kohaku for the rest of the breakfast session, not caring who saw her staring. She watched Inuyasha from the corner of her eyes, but her main focus was on Kohaku. He'd infuriated her, but he didn't know she didn't want him talking about her, so it kind of wasn't his fault. She'd have to apologize to him for snapping at some point, and she knew that. Inuyasha was quiet through the rest of the session. He felt Souta's eyes on him every so often, and it made him uncomfortable, remembering that horrible glare.

In the next ten mintues everyone was called back to the track for warm ups. They had to do the usual stretches, then they had to jog around the track as a large group.

Kagome jogged by herself again. She stayed with the group, but she didn't talk to anyone. Whenever anyone from her breakfast table tried to catch up to her, she'd ignore them. Inuyasha didn't bother to try to catch up, since he knew his room mate was still upset and wanted to be alone.

She was really starting to get pissed off about not being herself. And she was totally making Souta look like and angry jackass. She really didn't want to think about her brother, and it didn't help that she looked exactly like him, and was pretending to be him. She'd call her mother and tell her about visitor's day, but she couldn't bring Souta, though Kagome wanted her to. But then again, if her mother came to visit Souta at the school, she'd have to leave the injured Souta at home to fend for himself.

The thought scared Kagome.

And if Kagome's mother couldn't have anyone look after Souta while she was gone, because everyone thinks Souta is at school.

Kagome really got herself into some crap.

They were called back to the center of the track again and were arranged by campus section to certain activities. Kagome's group was doing baseball. Kagome hated baseball because it took her forever to hit the ball. Her team was winning so far and Inuyasha and Kohaku were on the opposite team. Jinenji stayed close in live with Kagome, only two poeple ahead of her.

Jinenji was a hell of a batter. As far as he got the ball to go, he only made it to second base when the ball was thrown back to the pitcher. The boy before Kagome, Bunza, got the second out.

That's always how it ends up with Kagome. She eventually strikes out and makes her team loose.

She walked stiffly onto home plate, and picked up the bat, bowing her head so the wig covered her right eye and stared at the pitcher like pray. He wasn't fazed and she got a strike. She hit the second pitch hard, but it luckily went low and rolled on the ground, so no one could catch it. Jinenji and the other dude made it home.

Kagome kept running at full speed, her whole body looked like a blur with the way she was running, and she knew she'd make it to home plate before anyone could even try to get in front of her. When she was about ten feet away from the base, she felt a solid coming into harsh contact with the side of her kneecap and she feel over, the right side of her face scraping the ground.

A sickening _crack_ was heard when her head hit the ground.

It was quiet for a split second before everyone came rushing over. Jinenji was the first one there, He tried to help Kagome sit up, but she pushed him away and groaned in pain.

"That was some spill. You okay, Souta?" someone asked. Kagome opened her eyes slowly and tried to sit up. She felt little rocks and dirt stuck to her face and there were a bunch of gasps.

"Oh shit! Someone get him to the medical room." one boy shouted.

"I'll help you carry him." someone else added.

Then the coach came over and leaned over Kagome. "Are you in any pain, young man?" he asked in a calm voice. Kagome nodded her head, and felt like someone hit her temple with a brick. She slowly lay back down on the ground, closing her eyes.

"Someone take him to the medical room. He's not soming through!" the coach yelled, panicked now.

"Oh man, that's a lot of blood..." a boy muttered, sounding like he was walking away.

The last thing Kagome remembered was a bunch of people carrying her to a bright, white room.

Then she blanked.

* * *

**This chapter is very short compared to my others, but at least I got it up! I'm doing three stories now so what should I get up next? Your vote: _Patients is a Virtue_ or _Beloved_? Although, I'm positive I already know the answer. Hope you enjoy. Please review! Thank you!**

**_-Lexy4KagInu_**


	7. Two Whole Weeks

**All Boy School**

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha... blah, blah, blah. Rumiko Takahashi does.

_**Summary: **__Kagome dresses like a guy to get into an all-boy school and save her twin brother's reputation. Will she be able to resist her dreamy roommate?_

-x-

Kagome found herself in a dark room, with nothing around her. She was laying on air. She felt pain in her face and knee. It took her a moment to realize that she was conscious, but her eyes were still closed. She opened them slowly to find herself in a bright room. The sudden light shocked her, so she closed her eyes again. A moment later she started to open slowly, starting to become more aware of her surroundings. There were people there, with her.

Her eyes weren't adjusted to the light yet. All she could really make out was shadows. She felt someone near her. It was very warm. She opened her eyes a bit more to find Kohaku sitting next to her.

"Look, he's coming around." someone said.

"Thank God. He really had me worried." another person said.

"Hey, you okay, Souta?" Kohaku asked. Kagome looked up at him. He was sitting on a chair in front of her. She finally adjusted to the light and was able to see his face. He was smiling, but he looked really worried. Behind him, she could see Inuyasha, Miroku and Jinenji. They all looked relieved.

"My head hurts." she mumbled weakly, not bothering to disguise her voice.

"You took quite a spill, there." Jinenji said. "I guess Kohaku threw the ball a little too hard, eh?"

Kagome's eyes widened as she jerked up, jabbing a finger at Kohaku. "_You_threw the ball at me like that?! You jerk! How could you? You're not supposed to throw the fucking ball at the runner in baseball!" Again, she didn't disguise her voice and she felt a head rush coming on. She lay back down and groaned.

"You're voice sounds weird." Miroku commented. "That spill must've taken your breath away or something."

Kagome cleared her throat and used Souta's voice again. "No, I'm just shocked and angry. That's all. I'm fine..." she trailed off, feeling a large bandage on her right cheek. "What happened again?"

"You spilled on your face. The gash wasn't really that deep, and it wasn't bleeding for long so the nurse just put a bandage on it. It's actually more like bad brush burn. That might leave a nasty scar, though." Inuyasha added.

"A scar?" she rubbed the bandage. Then she looked around. "Where's the nurse? I gotta tell him I'm okay to race!" she jumped off the bed in a rush and instantly crashed to the ground. Her eyes widened at the sharp pain she felt in her knee and she screamed, a hard scream that would wake the dead.

"Oh my God! Are you okay?!" Inuyasha shouted, rushing over.

"Don't put weight on it!" Jinenji yelled. Kohaku crouched next to Kagome.

"You gotta stay off it, Souta." he said. Kagome groaned again, breathing deeply to catch her breath and looked down at her leg. She didn't notice the knee brace until now and she groaned again, rubbing her sore cap.

"The nurse went to get some ice for you. He said you should stay off your leg for about two weeks." Kohaku said softly. Kagome eyes went impossibly wide. Two whole weeks without running... she'd loose her edge!

"_Two whole fucking weeks_?! Are you _serious_?! There's no way in hell I'm staying off it. I just gotta tough it out, that's all. There's no way I'm gonna quit running for that long. Fuck the soreness. I can fight it off. Stupid nurse. To hell with him. I'll run if I want..." she kept ranting. Inuyasha slapped his forehead and Kohaku sighed.

"At least stay off it until you're not sore anymore?"

"No."

"This isn't gonna work." Miroku rolled his eyes. "He's just like you, Yash. He won't accept that fact that he's in too much pain to do anything."

"Fuck you." Inuyasha seethed. He turned back to his roommate. "Look, the nurse suggests that you stay off it for a short period of time. There's no break or fractures, but you're gonna be very sore and you're advised to be on crutches for a bit. It's only two weeks, anyway. It's not like you're off for the whole summer. Just relax. When the nurse is ready to release you, I'll help you back to the dorm. We can play my Wii or something."

"No chance. I'm still running." Kagome said stubbornly. Kohaku glared at her in disapproval. Inuyasha closed his eyes and shook his head.

"It's not the simple." Inuyasha continued. "You've been out for two hours. We're all surprised you don't have a concussion or something."

"I'm fine. It's just sore." she rubbing her cheek again. "I still want to run. Are classes still going on?"

"We don't have classes today. It's Friday. and tomorrow is a free day, so Inuyasha and I can chill with you in your dorm." Kohaku smiled.

Kagome frowned. "It's only my second day at this fucking school and I'm already fucked over by some stupid shit. I wanna run!" She looked over when the nurse walked in, a man wearing a long, white coat and dark gray dress pants. He held a clip board and ice pack.

"Souta, it's good to see you're awake... What are you doing on the floor?"

"I tried to stand up." Kagome muttered. The nurse frowned.

"You should put weight on your leg for at least a week. I got you an ice pack and I need you to sign a couple papers so we can notify your parents of your injuries. I don't want you taking any fitness classes until you're better. I already have a pair of crutches for you."

"I don't want krutches. I want to tough it out."

"I can't allow that. Now, place this ice pack on your knee. Ice will help with the soreness. And I need to check a few thing first. Can you boys lift him back on the bed for me?" he asked. Kohaku and Inuyasha lifted her easily onto the small mattress. The nurse placed the ice pack on Kagome's knee and she held it there. Then he went over to the counter to get something.

Inuyasha and Kohaku backed away as he approached Kagome and held up his finger, while shining a dim light in her eyes from different angles. "I already cleaned out the brush burn on your face and put Neosporin on it. Other than that and the huge bruise on your leg, you should be just fine. If you have any sharp migraines or trouble seeing, come and see me. I'll be back with your krutches and a couple papers for you to sign and you'll be out of here." he walked away.

"Don't worry, Souta. I'll help you to our dorm." Inuyasha smiled. Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed in defeat.

When the nurse gave her the krutches and she signed the papers, she was free to go. Inuyasha, Kohaku and Jinenji helped her to her dorm while Miroku left ahead of them to get in the shower. How ironic was this? The real Souta suffers a leg injury, and the fake Souta suffers a leg injury. Kagome was praying that she would have scars on her face when she healed. She complied to staying safe in her room, but only for a weak, then she would try walking again. How could such a small baseball cause so much pain? Then again, Kohaku's strong arm was what thundered up the horrible blow to her knee.

"I hate my life." Kagome complained as Inuyasha opened the door to their dorm. He smiled tauntingly as Kagome slumped on the bed, groaning. "Stupid injuries. Fuck baseball. And fuck those stupid crutches."

Kohaku and Jinenji chuckled. Inuyasha started to hook up his Wii. "What do you guys want to play?" he asked, looking trough his little bag of games.

"What do you have?" Jinenji asked.

"Mario Party 8, Raving Rabbits, Mario Party 5, Wii Sports..."

"Please don't mention sports." Kagome groaned quietly from the bed. Everyone chuckled. Kohaku sat on the bed and slapped Kagome's stomach, making her squeal and jerk into a sitting position.

"How about we play Mario Party 8?" Kagome rubbing her cheek.

"Whatever." Inuyasha popped the selected game into the player.

"I wanna be Toadette." Kagome said bitterly as Inuyasha tossed her a paddle.

"I call Drybones." Inuyasha smiled.

"I don't know the characters, so whatever." Jinenji said. kohaku selected his charater, Yoshi and Jinenji ended up being Mario.

-x-

"Souta, I'm gonna get in the shower. Kohaku's gonna be over in like a minute so he'll get you anything you need until I get back, okay?" Inuyasha grabbed a towel and his shampoo. Kagome nodded and he left the room. Kohaku came in about thirty seconds later.

"You owe me an apology." he smiled weakly. Kagome looked up at him.

"What do I need to apologize for?" she demanded.

"The way you snapped at me this morning?" he sounded hopeful.

Kagome's face softened. "Oh, that. I must've embarrassed you, eh?" Kohaku nodded. "Fine, I'm sorry for embarrassing you and snapping on you like that. I guess that was pretty mean."

"It was." he laughed. "But, apology accepted. If you didn't want me to bring you up, you could've just said something. I didn't mean to offend you."

"It's not that you offended me. It's just that I don't want people to bring me up. It makes me sad. I miss being myself, you know. And more importantly, I'm worried about my brother and my mom. They're going through a lot with Souta's injury and not too much free money to spend."

"Ah." understanding came into his eyes. He shut the door and went to sit by Kagome, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and smiling at their feet. "If that was bothering you so much, you should've told me. You can trust me, y' know."

Kagome nodded. "I know. After all, you're the only one here that knows my secret. I hope you can understand what I'm going through."

"I miss Souta, and I worry about him, but we've only been here for a short period of time and you're suffering. Maybe you shouldn't have came. I could understand you regretting the decision."

"I do regret it in some ways, but in others, I'm doing something that means a lot to my brother. I love my brother more than anything, and I'll go to any extremes to make him happy."

"I know. And that's why you're such a good person. You're always doing too much for other people. You help your mom pay for your house and you clean after your family and take care of everyone. There's always times when I'm thinking, when will you give up on everyone. But now that I know you're happy when you make the people you love happy, you'll never stop giving."

Kagome smiled and leaned on his shoulder. "I love you too, Kohaku. You're one of the people I'd give anything to help out, you know."

"Thanks. I love you too, Kagome. I can't believe I offended you today. Is that why you weren't running with Inuyasha today?"

"Inuyasha already understands that I don't like when I'm brought up. I was only running by myself today, because I'm worried. Inuyasha is top runner in his school too, and I'm afraid I finally met my match."

"Brushing up your skills, huh?" Kohaku smiled.

"Yeah, but there's something else..." she trailed off. Kohaku frowned.

"What is it?"

"...I like Inuyasha. I was checking him out this morning when he was getting dressed and I blush when he smiles at me. He's really nice to me. But the bad thing is, I'll never have a shot at him because I'm not his friend. Souta is." she looked down sadly.

Kohaku was silent for a moment. "I see. You like Inuyasha, but you're not allowed to."

"Yes."

"I honestly can't give you advice there." he smiled weakly.

"It's okay, as long as you're still here for me, Kohaku. Things between us can't be the way they used to be, but I still love you." she picked up her head and smiled at him. He smiled back and kissed her on the cheek, making her blush. They heard the doorknob turn and they quickly pulled out of their position.

Inuyasha came in with a towel around his waist. "I forgot my fucking clothes." he laughed to himself and shut the door. "What's up?" he opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of boxers.

"Just talking." they both said and laughed. Then Inuyasha unwrapped his towel. Kagome's eyes went as wide as they could go before she gasped and turned away. Inuyasha looked back and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, Souta. I forgot." he quickly pulled up his boxers. Kohaku tried not to laugh.

"It's okay." she smiled weakly and closed her eyes, whistling low. Inuyasha laughed.

"What, am I too unbearably big?" he joked and Kagome turned red. Inuyasha and Kohaku laughed again.

"I'm gonna go now. I'm getting tired." Kohaku stood and stretched.

"I thought you were sleeping in here, on the floor." Inuyasha said. Kohaku smiled.

"That's okay. Miroku's already passed out. Goodnight Souta. I hope you get better."

"'Night, Kohaku."

"See you tomorrow." Inuyasha said. Kohaku waved and left the room. He turned to Kagome. "What do you want to do tomorrow, Souta?"

"I don't know. For now, I want some sleep."

"That sounds like a good idea for you. Do you mind if I stay up and play the game?"

"Whatever." she said sleepily, standing on her good leg and rolling down her blankets. She pulled off her shorts and slipped in her bed with a lot on her mind. She pretended to sleep, but she watched Inuyasha. Sure he was a very handsome and nice kid, but did she still have feelings for Kohaku?

* * *

**This was a very emotional chapter. I figured that since Kagome and Kohaku used to be lovers, there'd be some past love drama, like with Inuyasha and the dead bitch in the show. My next update will be the much-anticipated chapter of _Patients is a Virtue_. My summer is almost done. I believe I go back to school on the 31st, but luckily, I still have free time because I got honor roll! :D**

**Please review!**

**-_Lexy4KagInu_**


	8. A Bet

Kagome woke up early the next morning. She opened her eyes slowly, dazed from the sunlight. She sat up before her eyes were fully open and scratched the back of her head. When her eyes gained focus, she looked over at Inuyasha's bed, to find no Inuyasha. She arched a brow and looked around the room. There was no sign of him anywhere. She glanced at the clock. 7:20. Where was he?

Slowly, she turned her feet out to rest them flat on the floor, wiggling her toes. She paused for a moment, taking a deep breath and counting to 3 in her head. Then she slowly shifted her weight forward, trying to stand up. Her knee screamed in protest and she grunted harshly, plopping down on her bed.

"Oh my _fucking_ god!" she yelled at nothing in particular. She sat, taking deep breaths for a moment, trying to sooth the pain in her leg. She was becoming really frustrated with herself for not being able to do anything. _This is some bullshit!_

Her crutches were propped neatly against the wall by her bed. She grabbed them and hauled herself up, opening the door to waddle into the shower room. She was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and a loose t-shirt. Of course, her breasts were strapped tightly against her chest. When she got to the shower room, there were a couple boys in there. She ignored them and made her way to the bathroom stalls. She had to pee really bad…

When she exited the stall, she washed her hands and hopped back to her dorm. Inuyasha still wasn't there. She sat on the bed, not knowing what to do… She lay back and stared at the ceiling, bored out of her mind and furious to the point of insanity.

Bored. Furious.

Wonderful.

Not exactly a good mix, especially when there was no one around to comfort her. Where _was_ Inuyasha? It was 7:26, still very early. And it was a free day, so they didn't have to wake up early. She couldn't imagine where he'd be or what he was doing. But she felt lonely. She needed someone to talk to: Inuyasha, Miroku, Kohaku, _Souta._ She frowned, thinking of her brother, thinking of the irony of her situation, not for the first time. She took Souta's place in the school because he was injured. Now _she _was injured. But at least she'd be back on her feet—literally—in a couple of weeks.

More good news: visitors day was June 30th, a couple of weeks from now. Kagome smiled a bit as she formulated a plan in her head. She would be healed by June 30th. Souta was wounded as well. If Kagome could fake an accident that looked like she'd broken her femur and get sent to the hospital, her and Souta could swap places on visitors day… Souta would still be wounded, but at least she wouldn't be risking getting arrested for impersonation.

She smiled wider. It was times like this that she was happy she was smart…

She sat up and dug in her nightstand for her cell phone. She dialed Souta's number. Although it was early she knew he'd be awake.

"Hey, Kagome," he greeted her warmly.

Kagome smiled, hearing her brother's voice again. "What's up?" she said casually.

"Oh, nothing'. Just eating waffles. You?"

"Boy, do I have a story for you," she grinned widely.

"Yeah?"

"First of all, just let me tell you that this school is _sick._ It's huge and so is your dorm. I made a couple of buddies here already, one of them being your roommate, Inuyasha. He's cool as hell, nut his buddy is a showoff. You and Inuyasha would get along really well."

"Cool beans." He sounded like he was chewing on something.

"But dig this. He's the fastest kid in his school."

"No way! Can he outrun _you?_" Kagome knew he wouldn't be able to resist asking. Souta's been waiting to meet someone who could outrun Kagome for years. "Cause if he can, then we'll _definitely_ get along." He laughed. Kagome smiled a bit.

"Well, I don't know if I can outrun him. I never raced him, yet. I didn't race anyone yet…" she trailed off. "It's only been a couple of days. We're all still getting settled."

"True that."

"Anyways, I'm a little caught up in my own situation…"

He paused. "Uh oh. Let's hear it."

Kagome took a deep breath. "I fucked up my leg, too."

There was a long silence on the other end and Kagome winced, closing her eyes, preparing for the screaming. But to her surprised, Souta chuckled wholeheartedly. Kagome raised a brow.

"What's so funny?" she demanded.

"The irony of the situation…" he was still laughing.

"Believe me, I _know_." She said somewhat sarcastically.

"And may I ask, _Mighty Kagome,_ how you managed to injure yourself?" he still had traces of humor in his voice. Kagome could just picture the look on his face. His lips pulled up into a cocky smirk, his eyebrows arched slightly.

Kagome sighed heavily. "_I_ didn't do anything. We were playing baseball and this douche bag _threw_ the ball at me and cracked my kneecap!" she sounded exasperated.

Souta started laughing even _harder_. Kagome twitched violently.

"Gee, thanks. Laugh at my pain, why don'cha?" she muttered, rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry… it's just… funny." He chuckled. "But I'm sorry you're hurt. How long are you going to be down for?"

"A couple of weeks." She said. Souta _Oh'd_ in response. "And I had another plan…" she hesitated, waiting for his response.

"Lay it on me."

Kagome tapped her chin. "Visitor's day is coming up in a couple of weeks, perhaps by the time I'm healed. _So…_ I was thinking the at that time, we could swap again."

"But I'm gonna be on crutches for longer than just a couple of weeks…" he said. "Not too smart, Kagome."

"I know, which is why I decided to fake a tragic accident. Have Kohaku take me to the _hospital_ and then _you_ return in _your_ shitty condition. And Mother and I would drop by on visitor's day. And you could stay at your school." she beamed.

"Woman, if I knew that you were going to fuck up your _own_ leg, I would've just went to the fucking school!" he yelled and he and Kagome laughed together. "Why can't you just stay for me? Help me out, here. You're faster than me and you could give me a really good reputation. If I go to that school, I won't be able to do shit. You'll be healed soon, so what's the point of swapping back?"

Kagome paused. He was right. The only real reason she wanted to switch back was because she was tired of acting like her brother, even though they had a lot in common. And acting like her brother made her miss her brother. Whether or not they switched, they'd still be apart. And Kagome would most likely end up missing her new friends, especially Inuyasha. Not to mention, Kohaku.

"I guess you're right. But my friends want to meet _me._ And I can't be me and you at the same time."

"I have an idea." Souta said, then paused. "In a couple of weeks, I'm getting a leg cast. Like, a full one, that'll cover my whole leg and allow me to walk. I can wear that and a baggy pair of pants. On visitors day, you dress like me, meet me and mother in the car and change to look like yourself. Then I'll get to see the school, meet my roomies, and your friends can meet you."

Now Kagome liked that plan. "Since when are you so damn smart?" She smiled. Souta laughed.

Just then, Inuyasha walked into the room, carrying a tray with food on it. Kagome's eyes widened when she saw him.

"Hey, Kagome," she said in Souta's voice, "I gotta go now. Fill mom on the plan. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

Souta caught on quickly. "Peace," he said and hung up.

Kagome hung up the phone and looked at Inuyasha as he set down the tray on the foot of her bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. Kagome shrugged.

"Same." she said.

"I got you some breakfast, since I figured that you would be too sore to get around." He explained. Kagome looked at the tray and smiled.

"Thanks," she said.

"If you need anything, just let me know. I'm supposed to take care of you since you're wounded. Though I'm sure that with your spunk you'll tough it out and be back to normal in no time."

Kagome laughed and she started eating her food. She definitely couldn't wait until visitor's day. She'd get to see her brother and mother and meet Inuyasha as _herself_, instead of forcing herself to act masculine for her brother's sake. Then again, she wasn't acting. That was pure Kagome. The woman had spunk.

She spent the next few days laid up, or being dragged around by Inuyasha and Kohaku, who promised to take care of her until she could walk again. She took elevators to her classes, and hopped around on crutches to most of her destinations. She was hardheaded, and not used to being taken care of, though. So whenever Inuyasha or Kohaku insisted on doing something for her, she'd refuse or disagree. It was in her nature to be the responsible, taking care of everyone and doing things for other people.

She wasn't used to having it the other way around, but if it meant being with Inuyasha all the time, she didn't mind at all. Inuyasha was in most of her classes. Kohaku was in a couple of them, and he definitely noticed how comfortable Kagome was with Inuyasha's company. He tried to ignore it, but couldn't help feeling a bit irritated when they were together, which was all the time.

Inuyasha and Kagome grew really close. Kagome was liking him more and more every day. He was a really nice kid, and they had a lot in common. They always chatted in their free time. Kagome wanted so badly to ask him out on a date, but of course, she had to maintain her identity as a _boy_. Inuyasha was obviously oblivious to the fact that Souta was really his twin sister in disguise, but he felt them growing closer, too. Only to him, it was like brother love.

Within time, Kagome's strength gradually returned. She obviously wasn't running yet, as the school nurse told her to take it one step at a time. And she really wanted to regain her strength, so she did as she was told. She felt like a baby, though, learning how to walk all over again. First she had to break through the pain of putting weight on her knee. After a while, it was just a small throb. Then she started walking around her room, then to the locker room and back.

It was getting easier, especially with all the help she was getting. And she was able to walk alone, so she was becoming less frustrated. Naturally being as smart as she is, she was acing all of her classes. Inuyasha, Miroku, Kohaku and Jinenji trained with her, helping her regain strength. They all walked around the track with her, did any favor she asked—though she rarely asked for anything—and worked out with her.

Within 3 solid weeks, Kagome started running again. She wasn't expected to. Everyone was surprised that she was actually following the nurses instructions on taking it slow. And as stubborn as Kagome is, they were surprised to see that she was actually listening to the nurse, especially Kohaku. But one day, while she was walking with Inuyasha and Miroku, she started off a slow jog, then speeded up a bit, running. But she was running at a comfortable pace, not full out whipping around the track like she could've if she were never injured in the first place.

But the running felt good to her. Running was a passion of hers, something she was _really_ good at. Something she never wanted to give up. And when she finally took off at full speed, she felt like she was flying.

Inuyasha and Miroku watched in amazement as she circled the track twice without stopping. When she finally stopped at them, she was laughing wildly. She felt good. She felt rejuvenated. It felt so good to really _run_ after not doing so for so long. Her hair was wild, wind-blown from running so quickly. Inuyasha and Miroku laughed with her as they started walking again.

"Damn," Miroku whistled. "You run a _lot_ faster than I thought you could. I regret ever underestimating you." He grinned widely.

Inuyasha nodded in agreement. "Who knows? Maybe you're the fastest kid on campus."

Kagome smirked, feeling devilish. "Maybe I'm faster than you." She said daringly. Inuyasha raised a brow and smirked back with the same menacing look in his eyes. It didn't go unnoticed by Kagome, and she thought it looked sexy as hell.

"Is that a bet?" he challenged her.

Kagome's heart raced. She was afraid to race Inuyasha, in all honesty. Sure, she was attracted to him. Sure, she thought he was one of the sweetest, coolest boys she'd ever met. Sure, they had a lot in common. But the fact that they were both top runners in their schools intimidated her. The thought of someone outrunning her intimidated her.

Then, she suddenly hatched another idea.

"Well, if you want to race me, that's fine, but keep in mind that I'm rusty. I _just_ started running after a month… so you should take it easy on me." She smirked. Inuyasha shrugged.

"I'll _try_ to take it easy on you." He smirked. Kagome nodded. Miroku stood back, shaking his head in amusement.

"One…" Inuyasha started.

"Two…" Kagome said as they both got into position, ready to take off.

"Three!" They both yelled as they took off. Miroku watched with wild eyes. It was hard to tell who was winning. One moment Inuyasha would be a step in front of Kagome, the next minute Kagome would be a step ahead of him. They were equal, no doubt. Kagome took pleasure in the fact that he couldn't beat her. She was honestly slowing a bit, not running her full speed. She'd save up for when she raced Inuyasha as _herself_ on visitor's day, which was the following week. They got back to Miroku, both slowing down. Inuyasha got there first, but he was only a few steps ahead of Kagome.

Kagome smiled at him as they both bent over their knees, panting for breath. Inuyasha breathed heavily for a moment and stood up straight.

"I have to admit, Souta. You're good for someone who's been handicapped for a month. It'll be interesting to race you once you've got all of your strength back."

Kagome stood up straight. "Yeah." She panted a bit. "I'd like to see you race Kagome. She's even faster than me. Perhaps you can next week when she comes on visitor's day. I'm sure she'd be honored to race someone who gives her an actual challenge."

Inuyasha smiled really wide, staring at her. "And I'd be honored to race someone challenging as well. Especially a girl. This is going to be interesting."

"Yeah, and if I almost beat you without all of my strength, I'm sure she can whoop you." Kagome's smile seemed cocky now. She was surprised that Inuyasha met her with the same look. Both of them completely forgot about Miroku, who was watching them with amusement.

"Don't you remember, Souta?" Inuyasha raised a brow. Kagome frowned.

"What?"

"I was going easy on you."

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha returned to their dorm, both of them fresh out of the shower. Kagome, of course, waited for the shower room to be completely empty before she got in.

She was deeply worried again. She thought that she had really been able to outrun Inuyasha. He claimed to be going easy on her, and yet he _still _beat her. Then again, Kagome wasn't running her top pace, either. And next week Kagome would have to _really_ race him. She couldn't help but be nervous. Then again, she was the fastest female in the district. Even if she did lose against Inuyasha, all of the boys would be very impressed with her performance.

"Hey, Souta." Inuyasha's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. She glanced over at him, arching a brow.

"Yeah?"

Inuyasha smiled devilishly again. "How about a little bet?"

Uh oh. "What kind of bet?"

Inuyasha sat up, examining Souta's expression carefully for any signs of anger. Her spoke slowly. "If your sister beats me in a race, I do all of your homework for the rest of the time we're here."

Kagome sat up too, interested. "Okay. And what if she loses?" Kagome's eyes gave away her burning curiosity.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, speculating Souta's expression again. He remembered how he used to snap whenever someone brought up Kagome, but the way Souta spoke of Kagome so freely today, Inuyasha figured he didn't care anymore. And he noticed that as Souta was getting stronger, he was happier, more care free.

So hopefully his next statement wouldn't fuck up Souta's mood again. Then again, with everything that went down today, it would be rather difficult to fuck up such a good mood. Inuyasha cleared his throat and glanced at the picture of Souta and Kagome on the shelf. He even told Souta at one point his sister was a beauty. Kagome was flattered at the statement and tried her very best not to blush.

He stared at the picture for a moment and turned back to his room mate. His burning stare suddenly evolved into a wide, evil grin, flashing his teeth.

"If I win, your sister has to go on a date with me."


End file.
